zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Choice Awards
The Teen Choice Awards is an annual awards show that airs on the Fox television network. The awards honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, sports, television, fashion, and more, voted by adolescent viewers (ages 13 to 19). One Direction 2012 The 2012 Teen Choice Awards ceremony was held on July 22, 2012 and broadcast on Fox. One Direction won their first Teen Choice Awards in 2012. * Choice Music: Breakout Group — won * Choice Music: Summer Group— won * Choice Music: Love Song - "What Makes You Beautiful" — won 2013 The 2013 Teen Choice Awards ceremony was held on August 11, 2013 and broadcast on Fox. The show was opened with the debut live performance of "Best Song Ever". A memorable moment was making Harry twerk. The band's appearance came just after they had finished the North American leg of their "Take Me Home Tour" and were flying back to UK for their This Is Us movie premiere. * Choice Male Hottie – Harry Styles — won * Choice Group — won * Choice Love Song – "Little Things" — won * Choice Music: Summer Tour – "Take Me Home Tour" — won * Choice Single Group – "Live While We're Young" — won * Choice Smile - Harry Styles — won 2014 The 2014 Teen Choice Awards ceremony was held on August 10, 2014 at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles. * Choice Music: Group — won * Choice Music: Single – "Story of My Life" — won * Choice Music: Break-Up Song – "Story of My Life" — won * Choice Music: Love Song – "You & I" — won * Choice Music: Summer Tour – ''Where We Are Tour'''' — won * Choice Male Hottie – One Direction ''— ''won * Choice Smile – Harry Styles ''— ''won * Choice Social Media King – One Direction ''— ''won * Choice Twit – One Direction ''— ''won * Choice Fanatic Fans – One Direction ''— ''won 2015 The '''2015 Teen Choice Awards' ceremony was held on August 16, 2015 at the Galen Center in Los Angeles. * Choice Music Group: Male — ''won * Choice Song: Group - "Steal My Girl" ''— ''won * Choice Love Song: "Night Changes" ''— ''won * Choice Party Song: "No Control" ''— ''won * Choice Summer Group ''— ''won * Choice Summer Tour: ''On The Road Again Tour — won * Choice Male Hottie: One Direction — ''won * Choice Male Hottie: Zayn Malik — nominated * Choice Fandom — nominated * Choice Selfie Taker: Niall Horan ''— ''won One Direction accepted the awards via a pre-recorded video. 2016 The '''2016 Teen Choice Awards' ceremony was held on July 31, 2016 at The Forum in Inglewood, California. * Choice Music: Group — won * Choice Music Single: "Home" — won * Choice Music: Love Song: "Perfect" — won * Choice Fandom — won * Choice Male Hottie: Harry Styles 2017 The 2017 Teen Choice Awards ceremony was held on August 13, 2017. Louis Tomlinson attended as a solo artist, performing "Back To You" with Bebe Rexha. * Choice Male Artist: Harry Styles — won * Choice Rock Artist: Harry Styles — won * Choice Song (Male) : "Slow Hands" by Niall — won * Choice Song (Male) : "Sign of the Times" by Harry — nominated * Choice Collaboration: "Just Hold On" by Louis — won * Choice Electronic/Dance Song: "Just Hold On" by Louis — nominated * Choice Summer Male Artist : Niall Horan — nominated * Choice Summer Male Artist : Harry Styles — nominated * Choice Summer Male Artist : Liam Payne — nominated * Choice Male Hottie : Liam Payne — nominated * Choice Male Hottie : Harry Styles — nominated * Choice Male Hottie : Louis Tomlinson — nominated * Choice Style Icon: Harry Styles — won Zayn Malik 2015 The 2015 Teen Choice Awards ceremony was held on August 16, 2015 at the Galen Center in Los Angeles. Malik did not win any award in 2015, but was nominated for one. * Fashion Choice Male Hottie — nominated 2016 The 2016 Teen Choice Awards ceremony was held on July 31, 2016 at The Forum in Inglewood, California. * Choice Male Artist — nominated * Choice Song: Male Artist — nominated * Choice Music: Breakout Artist — won * Choice Summer Song: "Like I Would" — nominated * Choice Summer Male Star — won * Choice Style: Male — nominated * Social Media King — nominated * Choice Male Hottie — nominated * Choice Fandom — nominated * Choice Music: Single: "Pillowtalk" — nominated 2017 The 2017 Teen Choice Awards ceremony was held on August 13, 2017. Zayn was nominated for 3 awards, but didn't win. * Choice Style Icon — nominated * Choice Male Hottie — nominated * Choice Music Collaboration for "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" — nominated 2018 The 2018 Teen Choice Awards ceremony will be held on August 12, 2018. Zayn has been nominated for one award. * Choice Summer Male Artist — nominated Category:Award shows